My unfinished beginning
by Mara Gin
Summary: What ever happened to the main characters when the show ended completely? What will happen when faith extends its hand over a girl in the real world to help with those unfinshed hopes? With a new twist! What happens when the charaters become kittens!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes i know i don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its deadbeat cousins (GX, 4GDX, Zeal, whatever else comes next...) that right belongs to whoever created it and whoever produced it on national television. Any way, Roll it! :D

Summery: What ever happened to the main characters when the show ended completely? What will happen when faith extends its hand over to a girl in the real world to help with those unfinished hopes? With a new twist! What happens when the charaters become kittens!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Ra? If that's you leave a voicemail<p>

"_Long ago, legend speaks of a king that rescued his people from an overbearing darkness. _

_This king was the strongest amongst his people and battled against the many great evils that threatened the balance of this world. _

_In defeating the great evil the king himself gave up his life to protect the world and sealed away the great evil and his soul together for all of time. _

_That was until fate intervened…"_

"Oh man, I can tell this book is going to take forever just by reading the first few sentences!" Amanda huffed before falling back on her bed and letting her body sink into the soft comforter.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, thankful that her bout of insomnia had vanished.

Falling asleep had seemed futile for most of these hot, humid, Florida nights until I picked up my summer reading books about a week ago and tried to finish all of them. I could barely hold up the last book I finished; giving up all together once I began reading the last impossibly huge book.

"I mean I like reading but come on school this is kind of overkill" I groaned as I examined the thigh width book before lying it down on the wooden floor next to bed with a loud 'thump' that made me cringe. I sighed as relaxation took over my form and my mind began to feel foggy with sleep… that was until a loud, cheap, artifice ringing sound penetrated my peaceful bliss. Narrowing my eyes I glanced over to my alarm clock I read the red tiled digits that informed me it was a little past two in the morning and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and skepticism.

Who in the world would be calling anyone this early, not to mention calling me!

Hesitantly I picked up my cell phone and wearily examined the calling I.D. gleaming from the purple metal.

"Hello?" I called out after a moment when no one answered. I shifted restlessly from side to side as I sat cross legged.

Hanging up would have been the smarter option but from so stupid reason I just couldn't put the phone down; it was as if my hand was frozen with the cell phone glued to my ear.

Suddenly I realized after a moment that I could hear someone breathing on the other line very faintly and then the breath became to get louder and heavier. Fearing that some stalker was on the other end I resolved to say something and if they didn't answer then to hang up as fast as I could. Giving the person at the end of the line the benefit of the doubt I called out once again. "Hey who is this" my voice cracked slightly on the end of my words in a little bit of worry. Not five seconds passed before I grew impatient.

"Look bud I'm hanging up right now-" a loud animalist roar deafened me as the noise exploded from my phone and made me crash off of my bed, and onto the floor in a daze; with my ears ringing as I thought briefly that an airplane had taken off right next to me as I picked myself off the floor.

"What in the world…" I slurred. Touching my ear I winced as I probed the tender appendage and sighed in relieve that it wasn't bleeding and I could still hear; I was bloody sure that stupid phone had taken my ear off.

Quickly poking my head over the edge of my pale comforter I eyed the innocent looking phone of mutilation and suddenly backed into my wall as a bright golden light shot out from it and made the room glow a bright simmering molten gold. I cried out as I covered my eyes as the intense light nearly blinded me and I held my arms over my face.

White light penetrated my eyelids and it felt as if my room had turned into a summer sauna on full blast, making my break out in sweats instantly. As quickly as it had come, the light faded away and I tried in vain to stumble over to my bed. Temporary blinded I tripped over the giant book I threw next to my bed and with a yelp I fell in a heap. My chest connected with cold metal and I gasped as it burned against my chest. Getting on my knees I rubbed my eyes hastily with one hand as I rubbed my chest with the other.

I blinked slowly, and blinked again, and realized I was lying on my bed again with my phone by my ear. Against all better judgment I picked it up again and held it to my ear to see what had caused that incident. The line was dead but a message was blinking in the inbox.

Stupidly I played the message as I wondered if it was all just a prank call and they want to apologize or laugh; I was so shaken I didn't really care whichever one it was as long as I knew what it was. A haunting laugh echoed faintly but menacing from the small speaker phone before low, rough, garbled voices began speaking simultaneously, chilling my blood as I listened.

"_As long as there is light there will always be darkness…"_ the demonic voices cut off as the message stopped playing.

I blinked owlishly as I stared at my phone.

Yea…not want wanted to hear at the moment, I mused to myself.

After a moment I shut off the phone before chucking the strange machine at the wall and lazily climbed into bed. But not before I spitefully kicked the huge book by the foot of my bed across the room.

"Man, that incident has made me way to pissed off for this early in the morning…night…whatever".

Sighing I shut my eyes as I tried to dismiss what had just transpired as a very stupid dream from my overworked brain.

"Great my phone is possessed" I mumbled before falling unconscious to sleep.

What the girl didn't notice, long after she was asleep and daybreak broke across the horizon, was a faint golden symbol dimly glowing from the center of her forehead.

The majestic eye of hours shimmered brightly as it pulsated one last time before dimming and fading away completely as the dawn light peeped through the curtains and across the slumbering youth's pale forehead.

* * *

><p>Night had come and gone in the blink of an eye and the early fall morning had begun to awaken the sleepy residents of Florida with a very pleasant cold front that cooled the normally humid, warm air. Still mornings were not every ones favorite time of day with the singing birds outside…<p>

"BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEE-"! I especially hated mornings for that reason.

The pale white comforter shifted as a mass rose in its middle and it rose as it grew and it began swaying as it let out a soft moan like a ghost.

Snapping back to reality I ignored my pounding temples as I flung my sheets away and jumped out of bed, and with a cry of desperation tackled the blaring alarm clock. Frantically pressing random buttons I cut its piercing shriek as fast as I could.

As I cradled the bulky object to my chest I laid still on the surprisingly chilly floor as my muscles tensed in recoil against the unusual cold. I listen intently with dread for the expected sound I prayed wouldn't come. Amazingly nothing came.

I let out a long sigh of relief as I relaxed…until a piercing shriek penetrated the stillness of the quite morning. Groaning I slammed my alarm against my still throbbing head in frustration as my infant brother's screams grew louder and longer with each passing second. Dragging me and my abused alarm clock back into bed I groaned as the loud sound of footsteps echoed down the hallways and a stream of vague swears and curses could be heard among the squealing cries.

"Whatever Gods that are out there, please give me a break this morning will yea?" I mumbled as I stared pointedly at the red digits of my accursed alarm clock.

The slow, routine morning began in my household as everybody tended to my brother while preparing for the day; all of them were out the door before I was half way dressed.

"GAH!"

I yelled as I stumbled on my pants and hobbled out to the living room with one bare leg and the other covered in my pants; with my tooth brush in my mouth; and my hair billowing out in all directions, I looked like a comic mess. As I caught myself from falling on my none to graceful self by clinging to the counter tops like a cat, I hoisted my black school pants up and threw on my deep green uniform shirt over my back and ran to the kitchen sink to prevent myself from swallowing the forming toothpaste in my mouth…again.

Lifting my head from the kitchen sink I whirled around once I noticed that despite my hurry, my folks had left me behind to drop off my brat of a brother first before they would remember me and debate for a while in the car whether to turn back and pick me up quickly so I wouldn't be late to school, or they would just continue speeding towards my brother's daycare, starting an argument about being late to work and thus making incredibly late anyway.

Yea for parents!

I grinned like a fool as I checked my watch as I noticed that I had some time to kill.

Groaning as I closed my eyes and stretched out my back, I heard the small popping noises of satisfaction as I breathed a deep breath of happiness before turning on my heel back towards my room.

Flopping onto my soft bed I quickly turned on the television as I began skimming channels for morning shows. After a moment it seemed as if my eyes had taken on the previous weights of weariness still left over from sleep. My eyes drifted shut as some odd yet familiar soundtrack to an opening for a cartoon show began blaring from the living room television.

* * *

><p>It seemed only like minutes, and right as my mind was drifting off to dreamland, a loud obnoxious bagging noise jolted me awake. My heart leaped in my throat as I jumped off the recliner in reflex and wide-eyed.<p>

I looked back and forth as I clutched the chair's arm rest.

I paled for a minute as I glanced over to the front door and watch it wearily for any more signs of forced entry.

Feeling my heart thudding in my ears I gimmicked with every step I took as I inched towards the door; my foot falls seem to sound loudly in my ears despite how light I treaded on my bare toes. Once I faced the door I gripped its handle and let another slow and precarious moment past as I counted the seconds before I peeked outside through the colorful stain glass windows on the door; fearing there was a robber on the other side.

My heart squeezed itself tightly in anticipation and then almost exploded in relief when I saw that my front door step was void of all strange visitors.

Letting out a strangled chuckle I quickly unlocked and unlatched the bolted door only to be greeted with the brightly brilliant and blinding sunshine of the morning once I threw open my door.

Clutching my eyes I groaned before leaning against the door frame to rub them free of sleep completely. Blinking my contacts back in I glanced down at my cheaply stupid welcome mat with that goofy smiley face with the fancy cursive red letters that always made me grin but instead I frowned as the cheap joke matt was replaced instead by an equally cheap, white, cardboard box.

Curiously I leaned over the package placed squarely on my door step and sat in a crouch as I stared at the completely blank and mysterious box.

'Where are the logos or 'careful fragile' signs?' I wondered as I searched all around for a paper or slip that the mail man might have left behind for the person who should have been the one to get this thing.

Finding nothing under the box, the mail box, or even under my favorite welcome mat I huffed in annoyance before sighing in a bit of trepidation as I attentively picked up the surprisingly heavy box before elbowing myself and the large box into the door as gently as I could; hey I didn't know what was in there!

Shutting the door with my foot I heaved the large thing over to the kitchen table and sat it down as gently as I could. I studied the box a second time, finding nothing once again I resolved to leave the stupid thing alone.

"It's probably something for Mom's or Roger's work" I mused as I turned halfheartedly back towards the den my ignored curiosity tickling the back of my mind like a little feather.

Stepping through the threshold of the living room I heard a scuffing noise and a hiss that stopped me in my tracks, blinking owlishly I looked around in wonder at were the noise was coming from.

Suddenly a louder, more aggravated hiss and the sound of something falling to floor made me run back over towards the kitchen area. Skidding on the smooth wooden floor I stumbled into the kitchen to see the cheap box turn over onto its side that was now on the floor. I blinked confused yet again to how a simple box fell over by itself. I edged closer to it fear mixing with my growing curiosity at each small step I took towards the wired box. I paused as I swore I heard another disgruntled noise come from inside the cardboard box and with a quick decision I scoped up the package and before I could think twice about what I was doing I ripped off the tape and hastily opened the flaps to behold the strangest thing ever.

"What the…" I breathed as I leaned over and peered into the small cramped confines to see nothing but multicolor soft fluff. Holding my breath I reach out and stroked one of the white stripes of tuffs when suddenly something very sharp bit my finger.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I jumped up and held my bleeding finger inside my mouth. Enormous dark grey eyes peered over the flap of the white box and I could see numerous little fluffy paws struggling to achieve purchase on its smooth sides, despite the sharp little nails I could hear scraping on the cardboard. Taking a step closer I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and sighed as I took my now not bleeding finger out of my mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I mumbled in disbelief as I observed the hyperactive bundles of fluffiness bouncing around in the small cramped box. All of the kittens within the box paused in their antics mid way and snapped their heads up to me and I could have swore all of the huge eyes widened even more.

They stayed at a standstill and six differently colored eyes watched me warily some I could tell in alarm and fear while with the others I couldn't tell so much.

My surprise turned to confusion then to annoyance then to anger.

"Who the hell left a box full of random as hell kittens on my door step!" I yelled to the air as I vented my aggression and angrily scooping up the innocent looking box I stalked towards the front door and threw it open to revile no one around to be seen.

"Dumbass!" I snarled to the fresh morning wind and after a moment of waiting for someone to jump out and realize their mistake they left on my lawn I slammed the door forcefully shut with my free hand as I began stalking over to my kitchen again.

The various kittens I held under my arm held a variety of expressions I didn't even know kittens could possess; two looked shell shocked and scared while another two looked surprised and weary and the last two looked to be a cross between amused and angry. The moment I sat the box down again they all began hissing, snarling, and whimpering as two practically vicious kittens began attacking the others. I blinked in surprise before quickly reacting by scoping up the smallest kitten that one of the more vicious ones had pounced on. I held it up to my chest, away from the other seemingly angry kitten that I'm sure had every intention to harm the littlest one by a strange crazy gleam in its eyes.

"Yo, little kitty chill out would you? You make the devil look tame." I scolded it as I looked down to observe the strange kitten I was holding; the blondish cat I had just snapped at just glared at me. This cat was the indeed the smallest out of the litter and was colored with various shades of black as its coat seemed to hold a strong outline of a maroon color which ended around the tips of the ears that turned a shockingly bright blonde. Wide, innocent looking, amethyst eyes shocked me the most; not just by the strange color but by the purity and child like curiosity they held that seemed to speak volumes.

"Heh heh your too cute little guy!" I chuckled as I stroked his little head, which he in turn seemed to have made the kitten abandoned all trepidation of me and he began to purr softly as he rubbed his head against my hand. Another small meow turned my focus back towards the box and I noticed a larger kitten that seemed to look strikingly similar to the kitten I had in my arms now. Placing the smaller kitten down on the table next to the box I smiled at him

"Don't wander off to far now" I mused as I rubbed his head before turning to his identical twin. This one looked just like the first kitten but this one's coat differed slightly in that blonde streaks could be seen running down his forehead and his entire ears were completely a shade of lighting yellow. What really set him aside from his smaller counterpart though were his own eyes. Whereas the younger looking kitten held a sense of childlike innocence within his lighter purplish eyes this one held a look of a regal façade and integrity within his darker, almost magenta colored pupils that were rimmed with thick black band of kohl black around his intense eyes. I raised my brows in interest as I gently scratched his ear

"You're a strange looking one too…but in a good way!" I mused as held out my hand; he started quietly up at me for a moment before softly pawing my finger in acceptance. I smiled as I placed him next to his smaller twin; I noticed the younger one rush over to the elder and nuzzle him affectionately while the bigger one gently pawed the others head.

I felt like sighing at the cute reunion but a loud squeal of pain had me and the multicolored kitties snapping our heads back over towards the box.

"Uh oh" I gulped as I rushed back over to the box to see another disturbing sight. The four kittens left seemed to be in another all out brawl with more or less the two bigger kittens assaulting two other slightly thinner kittens.

"For the love of God enough!" I shouted at the remaining four; they stopped in their tracks and I used my size to my advantage as I roughly tore the snow white kitten from the tangle and held it to my chest protectively and as a second though I quickly scoped up the smaller of the two blonde kittens. The blond kitten yelped piteously as I held it a bit too tight.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I was a bit too caught up" I apologized hastily as I held the two kitten closer to my face to examine them.

I ignored the other two cats as they hissed and howled after me while I calmly walked back towards the den table where I had left the first two brother kittens. After placing the pale sandy colored kitten down I patted his head softly and took note of his purplish eye color as well, though his was a lighter lavender hue surrounded by that thick rim of kohl black fur as opposed to the twin brothers deep maroon color irises. I smiled genitivally at the hesitant cat, only to frown as I heard the white kitten I had yet to put down whine in pain and watch him lick his bleeding paw.

I growled in frustration at the predicament.

"I'm so going to punish those two." I muttered darkly as I stalked over to my bathroom; once inside I began rummaging through the medicine draw with one hand as I held the injured kitten with my other. Picking out a roll of gauze and a bottle filled with some hydrogen peroxide I closed the drawer with my hip and gently placed the skittish kitten down onto the marble countertop.

"Hello little man I'm sorry about this I should have paid more attention. Hah hah great… now I don't even know how to wrap this, some future vet I'm turning out to be eh?" I rambled as I held out the small paw before me and poured the peroxide over the deep bite mark one of the other little savages had given him.

He hissed as the medicine fizzed over his wound but remarkably stayed still. I looked up at the snow white kitten as I tried various ways of dressing the gauze over the now clean wound. The kitten began to observe his surroundings as I studied his delicate features. Big, chocolate colored eyes observed my bathroom tiles with interest as I finished dressing his scratch and I considered to myself whether this kitten was a boy or girl due to its petite form.

"I don't think you're a girl you react like a boy to me" I corrected myself as I nodded my head; I swear the kittens eyes expressed an immense gratitude as his ears perked up atop his soft yet spiky long fur.

"Meow murrr"

"You're welcome" I smiled as I held out my hands, the now calm kitten that now approached me without any trepidation in his body language and I promptly scoped him up. Still smiling I placed the snowy kitten with the multicolored duo and the lone platinum blonde kitten that had all gravitated onto my coach while I was gone. I gently tried to pick up the blonde cat but he scurried away from my hands and watched me wearily.

"Look I just want to see if you're hurt to so I can bandaged your wounds" I called over to him, trying to keep my voice as kind as I could even though my patience was wearing thin. He and I seemed to have a miniature staring contest until he came a bit closer until after a few more moments was directly before my outstretched hand.

"You'll live buddy" I slowly petted his silky fur coat and grinned in approval as I quickly examined him from head to paw.

I laughed as he rolled over onto his back and purred loudly in happiness as I rubbed his stomach

"Well you definitely came around pretty quickly" I chuckled to myself.

"Now for your crazy kin" I mused out loud. All four kittens abruptly began hissing and whining the moment I left back toward the seemingly still box on top of my kitchen table. Walking into the threshold I gasped as I saw the moving box that the wayward duo of kittens had been shoving against as it began to tilt dangerously on the very edge of the wooden table.

"Damn!" I shouted as the box finally tipped over and began failing towards the hard tile floor below. I jumped and dove for the screeching box, skidding on the tile as I caught it right side up in my lap. Breathing a heavy sigh in relief I looked down to see two very stunned fluffy faces peering back up at me in surprise.

"Man! You two are a couple of terrors." I huffed as I quickly sat down with the box in my lap. Brushing myself free of cat hair and dirt I narrowed my eyes and leaned over the box to address the two kittens.

"Listen!" I paused as I jabbed my finger at them for emphasis

"You guys almost just became kitty pancakes on my tile floor and just scared ten years off my life, what were you thinking, you could have really hurt yourself!" I thundered at the two kittens as they shrunk farther inside the box seemly in fear.

I stopped to catch my breath as my blood boiled under my skin; I hadn't been that worked up in a long time. I grunted in pain and stood up trying not to wobble as my vision grew blurry

"Now look what you made me do…" I grunted out faintly as I tipped over the box accidentally when I fell to the ground and clutched my chest in pain. "Oh no I didn't take my meds this morning, I need my medicine…shit" I murmured as my words began to slur together and my world started to go dark.

"Oh shit help…" I repeated as I lost consciousness and the last thing I noticed was two pairs of big eyes, one Flintstone grey and the other a deep violet hue, that were widen in alarm and confusion as I slowly lost my grip on my consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I'm back from the face of the earth. Here chapter two. Review if you would like. Don't judge to harshly after all it's kind of hard writing every one's POV in one go. Though criticism is welcome. ^_^

Chapter 2: Language issues and Assaulting

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. They both could individually sense it straight away. Whether it was for their new acute senses from being a cat or due to their original heightened sense for dark magic that both previous humanized spirits had drabbled in often, neither one of them couldn't tell.<p>

However their individual suspicions were confirmed as the very energetic girl's pathetic glare suddenly pinched into an abrupt look of actual pain. The girl's head swayed sideways as her hazel eyes became unfocused and cloudy.

She braced her hands against the box to hold herself up. Her hands quickly balled into tiny fists and held the flimsy cardboard box sides in a vice grip. Both feline spirits watched on in morbid interest and curiosity as the girl mumbled a few incoherent swears at them both, still in the box, before attempting to stand, only to suddenly topple over her feet and crash in a heap onto the wooden floor.

Bakura sneered at the pathetic scene while Malik smirked.

Clutching her hands to her chest she muttered out a few slurred words in a language completely foreign to their feline ears before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. After a short but vicious spasm she became unconsciousness.

"What was that guys!" both feline bounded evil spirits swore as they heard the pharaoh's vessel yap in alarm while their newly self-proclaimed owner suddenly pass out before them. The hollow thud the girl's head made as she hit the hard, wooden, ground echoed across the empty halls. Stark white eyeballs were revealed as she completely succumbed to unconsciousness, with her colorful cursing streak still on her lips.

Soft thuds and footfalls were the only other sounds that echoed across the house as the other cats quickly padded their way into the kitchen.

"What happened?" the smallest of the group yelped as he raced towards the fallen human on the floor, carelessly brushing past the still confused but unstably aggressive cats without a second glance.

The youngest, oddly colored kitten's cries were somehow transferred into tangible sentences that the rest of the group of felines could understand. With that knowledge granted to the group, vicious accusations began being hurdled between the bands of cats with lighting speed.

Stopping to take in the scene, the older and bigger of the trio-colored set of felines paused for a moment to gauge the amount of danger his younger complain had unintentionally placed himself into; to be that close to such two malicious spirits, cats or not.

Seeing his charge was not in any immediate danger he whirled back around to his former enemies.

"What did you two do?" Yami hissed in anger as he glowered at the two other felines before him.

"Tch, so high and mighty to just assume one of us did something to the brat Pharaoh?" the larger blond kitten sniffed. The former tomb keeper came beside the pharaoh to join in the glaring contest with his former darker self.

"How in Ra's name did you escape, you were banished to the lowest pit of the shadow realm!" Marik snarled in a mixture of terror and hate. His hackles raised in anger as he took a threatening step towards his twin.

As the larger cats argued none noticed the smaller white streak the crept silently around them and over towards the smaller multi colored cat meowing pitifully at the passed out teen.

"Hmmm that's for me to know and for you to never find out…" Malik purred as his sharp claws flashed in mockery at his lighter side. Meanwhile, Yugi crawled closer to the strange girl that had found them all and began to nudge her head gently. His brow furrowed when she still didn't stir and he climbed on top of her stomach in a vain attempt to wake her.

From the corner of his large amethyst eyes he suddenly noticed that a pair of larger white paws had pressed gently against the girls' neck. He froze for

a moment before relaxing as he realized who it was.

Yugi moved over as the smaller of the white kittens appeared next to him and pressed his paws deep into the crevice of the human's neck.

"What are you doing Royu?" Yugi questioned innocently as he watched the pale kitten.

"I'm looking for a pulse Yugi" Royu answered patiently as he placed his sensitively enhanced ear onto the girl's chest. His ear twitched slightly as he found what he was searching for.

"It's slow but steady though her breathing is rather harsh."

"Why do you think she passed out?"

"I haven't the foggiest"*

The two lights were unaware of the attentive ears centered on their conversation and a pair of cold grey eyes watching their exchange. If Royu's darker half had the slightest notion of interest in their ideas he didn't show it. The previous Thief King's thoughts were cut short as the pharaoh called his attention.

"How did_ you_ come back, you were killed not banished to the shadows."* The previously resting ruler of Ancient Egypt glared harshly at his old foe.

Bakura flashed his sharp white fangs as he smirked menacingly at the bane of his existence. "Why yes _your highness_, which is a favor I have yet to properly thank you for." His silver eyes narrowed in hatred as his muscles recoiled in challenge.

"I want an answer tomb robber not a fight." Yami bit back as his muscles coiled in anticipation for an attack from the 5,000 year old blood thirsty spirit.

"To bad Pharaoh!" The deranged tomb robber snarled as he lunged for the young prince's throat.

"Wait! Stop! Look at that!" The smaller hikaris called out, but they were abruptly cut off.

Unwillingly the four brawling cats were knocked off their paws as a gust of harsh wind hit them at full force. The four Egyptians basked for a moment in the pronounced dark aura that seemingly filled up the house briefly with pleasure, some more than others, before coming to their sense once again as the dark energy suddenly subsided.

They quickly composed themselves as they turned towards the source of the sudden golden flash of bright light that momentarily blinded them as a familiar dark energy flushed through their systems.

The sound of two abrupt piteous yelps rang out as both Yugi and Royu fell from atop the girl's form from the startling impact.

Scrambling away Yugi jumped behind Yami as Royu simply backed away to a safe distance from the group, uncomfortable with the majority of their

presences.

Despite this, all eyes were now focused solely on the mystery girl's forehead that shown with the gold glowing symbol of the eye of hours they had all come to be familiar with in a melting pot of mixed emotions. Confusion being the most dominant one.

"How in Ra's name did she receive that mark? It's only for those that hold shadow magic within them!" Marik exclaimed in disbelief.

After his shaking subsided Yugi cautiously made a move to go back to the girl but a quick hiss from Yami stopped him in his tracks.

"No Yugi…" Yami whispered softly to only his hikari's ears.

"Maybe it's a ruse and she's the one behind our new forms?" Malik spat in sudden anger as his hackles raised in aggravation.

"Then she wouldn't have healed my hand…" Royu spoke quietly from his corner lost in his own thought. All eyes turned towards the white kitten's now bandaged paw curiously.

"No. She is too simple minded for such a feat." Bakura cut off his own hikari as he addressed his former partner in crime while stalking forward to observe the now fading eye of hours on the girl's forehead. "Though I wonder how powerful this new magic is…" A malicious grin spread across his face, his pointed canines only enhancing the intimidating effect, as he reached before the girl's face.

Her face was scrunched in pain as she breathed harshly in broken gasps and hisses of pain.

Only a foot away from the child the former Thief King was stopped in his tracks as a dark maroon outline jumped in his way to block his path.

"Stop right there Thief King!"

Bakura sneered "Or what Pharaoh? You're in no position to make threats."

Yami growled angrily. "Take one more step and find out…" Before the two ages old spirits could begin another brawl a soft groan interrupted them as the girl began to wake.

Groaning softly the girl's hazel eyes flicker open warily but closed again as a new wave of pain rolled over her body. Fingers uncurled as one of her hands clutched her forehead for a moment while the other sought purchase against the smooth wood floor as Amanda braced herself upright. She stared at the ceiling before attempting to stand.

"Bottle…, ugh, good grief where is that damn bottle" Amanda crooked hoarsely as she succeed in standing and began limping slowly towards the kitchen.

Malik smirked to himself at the amusing mortal stumbling around before him. "She sounds like she's drunk…" he suggested coyly as Yami, Marik, and even Bakura shot him annoyed looks while Yugi and Royu looked at each other, horrified at what Malik would ever do to someone like this kind girl in that situation.

Paying no mind to the band of curious cats following her Amanda tore through a few cabinets, emptied a couple cupboards, and let loose some choice words before retrieving a small glass bottle.

The girl grinned crookedly but winced as she ripped off the cap and a pungent odor emanating from the medicine waffled through the air. Every one of the cats collectively gagged as the sterile stench overpowered their sensitive senses and Yugi fell comically to the floor with a paw over his nose.

With a similar gimmick the girl threw her head back and guzzled the foul smelling medicine within the amber colored glass vile. She sighed, sliding into a sitting position on the floor while cradling her head in her hands before closing her eyes in annoyance at the pounding headache pulsing through her temples.

A soft but tentative 'meow' caught her attention as she felt something wet and soft nudge her hand that still held the bottle in vice grip. Turning slightly she opened her eyes to see that all six of the strange stray cats had come to surround her. She chuckled at their repulsed faces.

"Heh, sorry about that guys I know it's not the nicest of things to smell." I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, knowing they had witnessed my entire fainting spell. For some reason it made me feel uncomfortably subconscious.

_'Tech, their just cats…but'_ I frowned to myself.

_'It's strange, they actually look as disgusted as a human would look…how weird'_ she mused internally to herself as the small tri-colored cat nudged his nose against her hand again.

"Hmm, what's wrong kitty?" She wondered aloud as she helped the small kitten into her lap. He nudged the bottle again this time with a little more force. She swore she could see questions swirling in those deep amethyst orbs that looked at her in concern.

"Hmm…oh this" she mumbled as she dangled the now finished bottle above her head so the rest of the cats could get a good look at it. "Ah don't worry buddy it's just my medicine…it's supposed to keep me from…"the girl trailed off as she looked blankly up at the ceiling once more as she sought the words to describe her predicament.

After a moment of staring into space she heard a not so feline grunt as she raised an eyebrow curiously at the larger blond feline who had begin to walk away. She swore he seemed annoyed in some way.

"Did he just grunt?" I asked aloud. Amanda didn't notice the other kittens glaring at the sandy colored feline in warning as he sauntered away to be left alone.

"You know what, never mind…it's not important right now" She shook her head as she smiled turning back to address the other cats around her.

She watched in mild surprise as many of the cats seem to have sat back down from leaning on their paws, like they seemed to be listening closely. Looking down, she watched the younger kitten's yellow tipped ears drooped downwards disappointedly.

Frowning she ushered the kittens around her to move as she slowly stood. Her legs shook slightly but improved with each forced step. It felt like walking on pins and needles…and man did it hurt!

"You guys must be hungry right? I mean I have no idea how long you guys had been stuck in that box for anyways". At this all ears perked up and I heard small growls all around. I think I even heard a louder growl coming from my living room.

"Okay that's a language I can understand!" I kept laughing as I wander over to my refrigerator to search for something eatable for the six starving felines that had been abandoned at my doorstep…not noticing the quiet exchange that was happening behind my back.

Royu sighed in unsatisfied curiosity as he sat back on his paws as Yugi quietly made his way beside him.

"What do you think she was about to say?" Yugi questioned picking up on his friend's train of thought. "I don't know but it must have had something to do with her fainting spell…" Royu spoke softly as his ears twitched in thought.

"Hmp. What I really care about is why she is seemingly unaware that she holds shadow magic within her…" Marik interrupted as he joined the rest of his friends. At least out of the entire misfit group they now found themselves in Marik had decided they were as close to friends as you could get.

"That's true but where do you think she got it from or why for that matter?" Yugi wondered as his purple eyes watched they nice girl quietly. His tail twitched as his tiny nose picked up the smells of cold chicken and milk.

"I don't know Yugi but there must be a connection between all of this…" Marik gestured to the humming girl preparing slabs of cold chicken and then nodded his head behind them towards the two age old spirits that seemed to be looked in some kind of heated glaring contest.

"Of course but what about the Millennium Items, what about them where are they?"

"As far as I know they are still sealed in the Pharaoh's tomb, buried forever."

"Ah b-but..." Yugi faltered as he flashed back to that specific painful memory of his final goodbye with the Pharaoh Atem.

His yami...

Both lost in their own thoughts, Yugi and Marik were abruptly both snapped out of their thoughts simultaneously by a loud growling sound. Spinning around they expected one of the darker spirits to be near, listening in on them or standing ready to pounce on them, but instead they noticed Royu looking sheepish as pawed gently at the girl's legs, his stomach growling more forcefully.

Amanda turned to stare down at the feline Royu briefly in surprise before grinning again and lying down a bowl of chicken leftovers before him. He wasted no time in quickly devouring his meal in terrifying hunger.

Watching the scene made the other two feline forget their problems as the concept of food was pushed to the forefront of their minds. They bounded over to the cook and mimicked their friend's previous actions for food.

"Impatient aren't we?" She teased before laughing at their antics before placing two more bowls of food down for each of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yami watched warily from his perch atop the dining room table at Bakura. The former grave robber was simply lying on top of the cream colored sofa while glaring poisonously at the former pharaoh from across the living room.<p>

Seeing as they had no shadow magic to duel with, their glaring match continued out of boredom before Yami shot up suddenly realizing something.

Ignoring the pestering tomb robber for a moment Yami did a quick sweep of the living room from his vantage point atop the unusually tall table, searching for Malik. He didn't find him. Yami stood, his hackles raised in tense alarm as he surveyed the area once more.

Yami remembered Malik's psychopathic personality quite well like it was only yesterday since the events of battle city. As he imagined all of the evil plots the deranged split personality created spirit could be scheming the former king of Egypt snarled quietly to himself.

He knew that in some ways Malik was a tad more unpredictable and defiantly more sadistically homicidal then his older nemesis Bakura.

This only increased his worry as he gracefully leapt off the table and quickly began searching for the spiky blonde demon.

* * *

><p>Bakura watched semi-interested as the pathetic pharaoh broke off their 'oh so lovely' glaring contest to go and search for something.<p>

Or rather someone.

Yes, Bakura knew the Pharaoh had gone to search for the whereabouts of that infuriating madman Malik. Bakura scowled, remembering his last encounter with Malik aboard that accursed blimp during that _ridiculous_ battle city tournament that, that _foolish_ reincarnated priest, Kaiba had created. He still owed Malik for banishing him to the shadows when he was so close to acquiring all seven millennium items.

His claws dug deep into the plush sofa, ripping the fabric as he did so.

A dark aura of malice suddenly seem to surround the ghostly feline as he leapt with more agility then the pharaoh had done onto the hard wooden floor. Chuckling to himself, Bakura drifted silently, like the spirit that he once was, after the pharaoh in the direction that the fool Malik had gone grinning evilly as he did so.

His cold, stone grey, eyes watched eagerly from the shadows as he stalked both his prey.

Yes, today he would repay _both_ of those old debts and all at once...

* * *

><p>*1) It's actually British slang for "I have no clue". Thank you London!<p>

*2) In the Japanese version he isn't simply banished forever to the shadow realm but actually died (crys a little) though I'm not really sure about Malik as to whether he died or was just banished to the shadows. (Both languages aren't really clear on that issue) -_-

If you have any questions just review please!


	3. Chapter 3

For those that don't follow: When I say 'Yami' i mean just the word 'Darkness' literally.

Names:

Malik: Dark Malik or Yami Malik

Marik: Tomb Keeper or Marik

Bakura: Theif King or Tomb Robber

Yep, (looks at watch)... I still don't own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Shadows and odd numbers<p>

The soft sound of her own footfalls and the sound of tiny teeth tearing at poultry were the only noises that Amanda could hear as she padded around the kitchen. She paced back and forth quickly as questions consumed her mind.

_'What am I going to do? I can't just kick them out in the middle of my dog infested neighborhood in their damn little box. And I don't know anyone who would want all six of them… damn.'_ I cursed quietly under my breath.

I glanced backwards over my shoulder as only three kittens had begun devouring the last shreds of chicken I had left out. I swallowed a snort as the largest of the three, the blond cat, had just comically swallowed his meal before plunging snout first into the bowl of milk mixed with cream I had left for them all.

_'Greedy much?'_

I failed as I chuckled quietly to myself though I swore I saw a look of embarrassment cross the smaller platinum blond cat's face as he rubbed his paws over the milk mustache he had received, in a very human like gesture to clean his face off.

I sighed, _'Yep these three little guys are strange… '_

Suddenly I frowned.

Three?

Looking around I realized that the two glowering cats that had been sitting across from each other in my dining room had vanished.

I stalked towards the living room.

My eyes were greeted with another empty room as I looked up and down for the larger blond cat that had strolled out of the kitchen after my incident.

Yes I call my medical attacks incidents.

Amanda pouted in frustration, not really looking forward to tearing her own house apart in playing hide and seek with the alley cats. With one last glance at the other band of snacking felines I quickly began searching for the three other seemingly more mischievous animals.

* * *

><p>Royu glanced up from his meal to notice the ridiculous stunt Marik had pulled as he practically attacked the girl as she sat down a bowl of sweet smelling milk.<p>

He smiled and watched Marik's eye twitched as they heard muffed laughter from the girl, who was had taken a break from pacing to watch them for a moment.

Surprisingly Marik suddenly wore a sheepish expression as he quickly wiped away the milk dripping from his whiskers.

Royu also noticed Yugi giggling soundlessly as he in turn turned his own face away to hide his amusement.

_'My, how much they've changed since their last duel…'_ Royu wondered bravely to himself as the events of the last shadow game between Dark Malik and the Pharaoh played out from his mind during battle city.

He hadn't exactly been there for the event of battle city, in fact, he had been dragged into it more than anything, but he had seen enough from within the sentient ring to understand what had transpired while the spirit of the ring had roamed free with his body during the tournament.

Royu shudder at the awful memories of the gruesome things that the malicious spirit had been the cause of during battle city and the events that followed after.

That same spirit that was still alive in a sense to haunt his waking hours once again…who was still only yards away under the same roof…his own terrifying darkness that never seemed to go away…

…His yami

* * *

><p>The wooden door opened smoothly as a smooth fur paw nudged slightly against it.<p>

The intruder sauntered into the dark room and paused briefly to allow his new nocturnal instincts to kick in as his heightened lilac eyes orbs made out the details of this new room. With the soft sunlight ghosting past the dark drawn curtains he could faintly make out the furniture and the mess of various papers, sheets, and clothes sutured across the wooden floor.

A bedroom, he realized.

Malik narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he observed the mess.

He pawed his way through the piles of rubbish as his hungry eyes searched for something in particle.

_'Yes…there it is.'_

He smirked as he looked upwards at the white sheets of that pathetic mortal girl's bed before coiling his muscles and springing atop of it. Once there his eyes rested curiously on the faint gold glow emanating from the center of the plush comforter.

"What is this device?" He asked out loud, his mouth crawled upwards in distaste at the strange technological contraption that had been leaking the wisps of dark mist like shadow magic he had been hunting for.

He growled warily in distrust at the contraption.

He disliked technology, seeing how he had only his lighter half's memories to rely on about these modern day contraptions, which wasn't much considering how his host had grown up in a ancient crypt most of his life.

He snorted as he nudged the cell phone with a single claw in impatience as a small electrical spark of magic shocked his paw. He scowled angrily.

"I don't have time for this foolishness…reveal yourself shadows!" The golden glowing eye of hours melted into existence on the dark feline's forehead as the shadows twisted to obey the deranged man's command.

* * *

><p>A suddenly gust of cold air brushed through the girl's thin green school shirt as she felt the hallway drop to a freezing chill. I jumped onto my toes as the wooden floor went mind numbingly cold and stung my bare unprotected feet.<p>

"W-why did it suddenly get so c-cold!"I yelped as the house dropped about some twenty degrees.

Hissing I clutched my arms around me as I quickly tiptoed down the hall towards my room, trying to forget the burning sensation running under my feet.

"Ugh I need socks." I moaned as I suddenly noticed a draft coming from my open bedroom doorframe.

"What the hell are they _doing_?…" I walked faster to my door now that I was sure that one of the cats must have wandered in here...and had done something to make my house go haywire.

Placing a hand on the smooth cherry wood door frame I had only a few moments to distinguish the figure of a spiky feline on top of my bed and the faint golden glow that shone from its forehead like some flickering spark of fire.

Dark black and violet tentacles withered and twisted around the golden feline outline as they faded in and out of thickness, ranging from as fine as mist to as solid as my wrist.

I stood stunned at what I was witnessing as the misty appendages contorted, shrinking and swelling in rhythm like the breathing of an indescribable beast of darkness.

I felt something softly brush past my calf, breaking my terrified concentration on the hopelessly impossible scene before me. A noise somewhere between a squeak and a shriek flew past my lips as I jumped and snapped my eyes downwards towards a small black bundle of fur at my side. Deep, wise, amethyst orbs penetrated my soul as they started at me in alarm and apprehension. The darkest cat's body was poised and tense in unease and nervousness rolled off his forms in waves.

My eyes widen a fraction more in shock as I noticed the same golden eye symbol that was positioned on the other blond one's head unfolded across his sleek yellow striped forehead.

I tore my eyes away from the deep bottomless violet pits and focus my attention back on the impossible event unfolding before me on my bed.

But it was too late.

An arm width swell of sluggish shadows merged together and flushed past my face at an impossible speed rendering my sight worthless for a moment.

My skin felt as if on fire as the shadow-like arms suddenly grabbed hold of my upper arms and around my torso before with enormous strength, they began squeezing harshly, successfully knocking the wind out of me as I felt my feet leave the icy floor.

My brain felt like it was stuck in a perpetual brain freeze as I struggled to catch my breath while the world tilted violently as I was being shaken around like a ragdoll.

My hearing grew faint as I made out a flurry of loud cat yowls and hisses, like two street cats fighting in a deserted alleyway past the blood rushing in my ears. I closed my eyes as I gave up on trying to understand what was happening as I clenched my teeth, grinding them together and I prayed for this nightmare to end soon so I could wake up from it just fine.

Suddenly the cat noises grew unclear and human voices began to take their places, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Release her now Dark Malik!" A powerful yet authoritative thundered out over the rush of blood traveling through my head at an alarming tempo.

"As much as I would like for the insignificant wench to be killed, this is not my doing _pharaoh_." Another deeper yet darker more malice filled voice taunted back towards the first sarcastically.

The voices tuned themselves out again and became nothing but a conjoined mess of words. I fought the urge to suddenly dry heave as I was flipped upside down and smashed against my bedroom wall.

_'What the hell! Make it stop please!'_ I mentally wailed as my head throbbed painfully and I shuddered as my blood turned ice cold. I could feel it pushing slowly and sluggishly through my veins as my chest tightened painfully.

My heart rate was beating to hard, this wasn't good!

_'Somebody…anybody…help m-me'_ A cloud enveloped my brain as everything in my mind's eye became hazy. The voices were back this time, but there were more than two now. I simply tuned them out as I felt my hold slipping. On what I don't know, and I don't want to know what would happen if I let go...

_'Fight it…'_ a tiny voice suddenly whispered.

I could hear it as clear as day, even past the walls of pain that made me deaf to everything else, but it was still faint enough to be blown away by the slightest breath of wind.

_'Fight it…'_ the tiny voice whispered again. _'Don't give up, fight the darkness…for us…and for them…'_

The girl's mind reeled in pain as the shadows begin to consume her vision. Thrashing around she tried to make sense of the voice floating around her head.

_'What…How? How! Please make it stop!'_

_'Just let go…'_ The voice responded simply as I felt its tiny presence leave my conscience and listened as its small words fade out into oblivion. I sucked in a breath as the air around me grew colder and my heart sped up faster.

I felt the same tugging sensation of unconsciousness pull at me as I fought the urge to give in to the torment.

_'I need to do something and I need to do it fast'_

Opening my eyes and braving the morphing darkness I suddenly found myself encompassed in I quickly tucked my head into my neck and focused every ounce of strength in keeping calm and my panic at bay…as I prayed for something, anything, to happen.

I wasn't disappointed.

A mere moment later I felt unexplainable warmth sweep through me and bubble within my chest. As I felt the fire burn pleasantly in the my core I squeezed my eyes tight once more before tilting my head back as I followed the voice's advice and let go.

The world turned bright as it blinded all in the room in a fiery blaze of sunlight again.

Cries of pain mixed with shock echoed around the room as all the cats hid their eyes from the burning golden magic. The shadows seem to wither in pain and as quickly as they had come they vanished and a loud crash rang out as the girl fell back onto the wooden floor.

The solid noise against wood and the abrupt darkness signaled that the episode was over as the various animalized spirits crawled out from their hiding spots. Stunned but wary everyone stood in their separate spots as they tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

"Is she alive?" Royu questioned warily as he remained rotted to the spot, halfway concealed behind a curtain, as he stared attentively around for an answer. A dismissive snort could be heard from another corner in the darkness.

"Yes, unfortunately" Yami Malik sneered as he stewed in his anger. "How in the name of Ra did this insignificant wench de-spell my shadow magic!"

A lower more threating growl rang out from another corner as a ghost like form floated out of the darkness.

"Your shadow magic? If I saw correctly you had no command over those shadows Malik. They were beyond your control and did as they pleased". Bakura chuckled amused, as he staked out in the center of the room.

"Then were you the one controlling them Bakura?" Yugi challenged as he and Atem emerged from underneath the bedspread. The white cat hissed threating at the smallest feline in annoyance at his accusation and ignorance.

"No, this was not my doing. Besides if the shadows were once again in my control wouldn't you think I would have just killed all of _you_ instead?" He smirked, his teeth flashing in the darkness.

Yugi flinched at the glare but stood his ground at the threat. Atem inwards smiled at his lighter half's bravery before he shot at glare of his own at the thief.

"If not either of you two then who was controlling the shadows?" Atem questioned.

No one answered nor no one in the room moved as they ponder over it. As they uncomfortable silence stretched on someone from above cleared his throat. All of the feline snapped their heads up, their ears all perked, as the last feline bound spirit spoke.

"I think I found what is causing all of this mayhem…" Yugi looked around in confusion from where his friend's voice had came from.

"Where are you Marik?"

"Up here" He called as his sandy blond ears poked out from above the bed. With a few steady leaps and a few more unsteady ones they all appeared on the white comforter and they cautiously circled around the device that both sandy colored cats had found.

"Is that a phone?" Royu voiced in disbelief as he observed the seemingly harmless cellular device that was leaking warped wisps of dark energy from its speakers.

"Apparently…" Marik muttered as he reached out to nudge it with his paw.  
>"I won't if I where you, that's what activated the shadows in the first place." Marik quickly withdrew his paw in haste, as if the metal burned him.<p>

"You would know this how?" He growled as he questioned his darker half.

Dark Malik stayed quiet not really needing to grace his lighter conscience with an answer. Bakura crept closer to the device that had become infested by shadows. His smirk dropped as he scowled in displeasure. Only Royu seemed to notice and after a hesitant second he voiced his own question softly, almost wishing his yami wouldn't hear him.

"Do you know where they're coming from?" Royu flinched as a stony glare was leveled at him. He silently cursed himself for even bring his attention to himself. Bakura's taunting smirk returned as he watched his previous host squirm in fear at his gaze.

"Don't ask questions if you don't want me to answer them." Royu gulped but refused to look away.

Bakura's smirk widened as he enjoyed causing his lighter side the same spike of fear as when they had been sharing a body.

He glared for another moment briefly before seeming to ignore Royu and lean down to inspect the trinket again.

Royu stood frozen stiff in terror, his nightmares still raging in his mind from his yami's soul piercing glare.

Yugi watched his friend sadly, remembering the time he was forced to share his body with the spirit of the ring, much like he had to share his own body with the spirit of the puzzle, Atem. Yugi looked to his yami's gaze and saw sympathy in his stare as observed the boy's aura of fear and a tinge of anger as well at the fear his former enemy had installed into this harmless soul.

Marik caught the end of the tense conversation and sighed silently in sympathy and hopelessness for his light haired friend. His yami on the other hand only sneered at the lighter half's reaction and then frowned inwardly to himself as he wished his own lighter conscious would be as timid as this pathetic excuse for a mortal.

"This is a brand of shadow magic I am unfamiliar with" Bakura broke the tense silence as he pulled back and glare at the phone harshly, as if the contraption was to blame for his predicament.

Yugi sighed as Atem frowned, both of their tails twitched simultaneously in displeasure.

Suddenly a paw shot out from the group and pushed a button on the dial keys as bright sparks shot to burn the offending limb. They jumped back as they watched Royu yelp and limp backwards from the nasty shock of magic he received.

Bakura wheeled around to him.

"Are you stupid mortal!" He barked as Royu avoided his gaze. " I told you it-" He was cut off in mid rant when suddenly the cell phone beeped to life and the electronic voice played to life.

"One new message. Message: unknown caller. Message received."

They paused as a recorded conversation begun to play out. It seemed at first that the girl conversing with no one. Malik snorted at her stupidity while glares all around again silence him.

Suddenly the sound of heavy breathing became apparent on the other end of the line and they listened as they girl grew annoyed, then frustrated, and eventually worried. Suddenly a thunderous inhuman roar and a scream deafened them all as it played out across the speakers. As the screech faded away and the roaring echo stopped ringing in their ears they all could make out many low, rough, garbled voices speaking in unison.

"_As long as there is light there will always be darkness…"_ the demonic voices chanted until they were cut off as the message stopped playing.

With a final beep the phone shut off and the swirling shadows faded away as the device served it's last purpose. They all stood much like before, glued to their spots in a stunned silence as they stared at each other blankly. No one moved when the sounds of the girl stirring from the floor drifted to their sensitive ears.

* * *

><p>Amanda groaned as she rubbed her forehand against her palm before trying to blink away her pounding headache with little success. Standing up and opening my eyes drained all the energy left in me as I staggered to my bad. Ready to plop down and sleep until eternity. I raised my brows in surprise at the horde of kitten clumped onto my mattress.<p>

"What?" I murmured in sleepy surprise before spotting something shiny.

"Ah hey my demon possessed phone, I knew it was around here somewhere…"

I joked lightly as I grabbed it and turned to place it on my dresser, not seeing the flabbergasted looks that were given to my back. The cats took her joke literally and Dark Malik glowered in annoyance when the damn device did nothing to the human girl.

She turned back to them and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Get off…or I'll squish you all" Amanda deadpanned as she waited calmly for the cats to jump off and stalk towards the door.

Once free of cats, the girl fell ungracefully into her comforter and sighed in her pillow. Oddly enough it smelled like mixture of different things she had never smelled around her home before…never mind her own pillow. A twinge of palms, the scents of sandstone, sun, and olden paper, the smell of linen and leather…the list went on and on as I chalked it up to my overworked brain nearly dying in the last few hours. I groaned as I threw my pillow over my eyes.

Today had been too much…way too much and it wasn't even night yet.

'What with finding a box full of kittens that looked as if they had been abused with color dyes on my doorstep; collapsing from my medical issues; get my ass handed to me by that…those _things!' _

My eyes shot open as memories of darkness flooded my mind's eye. I placed a hand to my increasingly burning forehead and winced.

_'Those things…what on earth was those things?'_ I frowned as I rubbed my throbbing head.

'_Yeesh that shadow thing, the voice, the same light again from the night before…'_ I moaned as the migraine skyrocketed and I dug my fingers into my scalp, pleading for the pain to go away.

"Thinking…hurts too much… I'll figure it out in the morning."

Giving out one last sigh I pushed through the headache as I succumbed to sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

Unbeknownst to the girl, later the afternoon as she slept a dark shadow trailed in to the room and bounded onto the virgin white satin sheets next to her and stopped before her head.

The last thing I could feel was a warm pressure against my chest and a tickling sensation in the hollow of my neck as the pain in my forehead subsided and I finally feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you and please review! Or message me if you have a question.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! (Avoids crazy amount of fire exploding from computer screen as the Ra tries to punish me for not update in a while.)

Anyway, I apologize for my tradiness. To make up for it though, I made an extra-long chapter this time! Yay!

Ok if you have questions or just wanna show love for this story then review!

On with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Circle-Time and Pokemon<p>

The room was pitch black as night had crept over the sky and replaced the vibrant sun, blazing in all its mid day glory, with its weaker shadow, the moon. Since there was no harsh sunlight to crack through my curtains and shine upon my face in the most annoying manner ever, I found it strange that I still woke up.

Oddly enough, there are only two things in this world that could wake me from my dead slumber, school and my alarm clock. I am not joking, if someone was getting murdered in ten feet of me I would not hear it…

Without those things I am useless; which is why I found it so difficult to believe that I was actually awake in my dark room with the pale moon light streaming through my window.

I shifted somewhat in irritation but then smiled in contentment once I realized that I was safe in my bed and nuzzling against a warmth that was pressed next to my body. I sighed to myself as hazy pieces of memories came over to haunt my half registered brain.

Strong flashes of starlight, blinding shadows, and a mixture of uniquely colored irises stared back into my hazel ones as I recalled, distantly, the insane cats that I had dreamed of finding on my door step.

_'I hope those cats were just a dream…if not I'm going to have to face the almighty wrath of the titan that is my mother pretty soon.'_

I 'hhhmped' and hugged the warm thing next to my chest more, seeking enough comfort to return to my hazy dream world once more. I shook my head to detangle my knotted hair from underneath my shoulder but stopped once my brain took a few seconds to register that something was tickling my nose. I grunted as I cracked open one of my eyes for a quick peek, ready to fling the offensive object away, only to see a tip of black hair with a burgundy colored outline as the moon light shone slightly from behind me. Closing my eye again I nodded to myself sleepy as I realized that one of the tri-colored cats had curled next to me as I slept.

_'How cute, it's probably the little one'_

I mused sluggishly as I lifted a blind hand to rub the tip of hair the just barely brushed past my nose before drifting back to sleep. Then I heard a small sigh of content, much like what I had done earlier as I rubbed the cat's head.

Wait…cats don't sigh

I instantly became alert and froze once the kitten moved slightly in its doze. Instead of a small warm pressure that should have been near my stomach I felt a pressure that felt almost as big as me curled into my side.

_'T-this is… is… way TOO BIG to be a fucking cat!'_

My eyes shot open as big as they possibly could. It took a few moments for my bleary vision to adapt to my sudden awaking and the suffocating darkness of the room. It took all of five minutes for me to make sense of what I was seeing.

The tuff of hair I had seen before wasn't part of a cat but attached to a whole head! Shifting slightly the warmth in my arms stirred a little to the right. Ice ran down my spine as my stomach dropped to my feet in shock and disbelief.

What greeted me was the pale, smooth, slumbering face of…a young boy.

_'Don't panic! This has to be a dream, it has to! DON'T BLOODY PANIC!'_

My thoughts did little to soothe me however once I registered that a pair of thin bony arms were hugging my abdomen. I clenched my teeth, almost biting the tip of my tongue off in the process, as I tried to breathe harshly through the mass of tri-colored hair that was current blocking my nasal passages.

_'Ok…keep clam, count to ten! COUNT TO TEN!_

_'One Mississippi_ (*Wheezes*)'

_'Two Mississippi_ (*sneezes on spiky hair*)'

_'Three Mississippi, o-ok…I can do this'_

_'Four M-Mississippi-i, Holy crap I'm losing it!'_

_'F-Five M-Mmississip-pi_

…

…_ah fuck it.'_

My mouth dropped open and I unwillingly let the loudest scream I had ever made before in my life.

"AAAHHHYYYYIIIIEEE!" The young girl screamed, like a banshee as she shot, like a bat out of hell, out from under her sheets and knocked the young duelist king flat on his back as he tumbled out from the same bed. Yugi gave a cry of surprise and a bit of pain as he was awaked by a harsh kick to his backside and he sailed helplessly through the air before crashing into the wooden floorboards, face first.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He groaned piteously as pain flared in his nose and he rubbed the spot where huge red footprint would be on his backside. Amanda stood at the other end of the bedroom, holding a hand to her forehand in disbelieve as she watched the shorter boy pick himself up, her mouth failing comically to the ground at the scene before her.

Both their eyes met.

Yugi opened his mouth, ready to say a greeting or to try and pacify the now frazzled girl before him, but he didn't get very far before he got a mouthful of alarm clock.

Amanda screeched incoherent profanities as she grabbed anything in her reach and began throwing blinding at the sudden intruder that had invader her home and her bed.

_'Good grief that sounded so wrong even in my own head.'_ Amanda gimmicked in embarrassment as the though briefly flashed through her delirious mind before she continued in her rampage of terror against poor Yugi, her cheeks now flushed bright pink.

Suddenly the slightly ajar wooden door burst open with a defending crack as it slammed against the adjacent wall. Three familiar feline forms dashed into the center of the room as they stood, too stunned for words as they observed the scene involving their friend before them, the two less enthusiastic spirit cats stood in the doorway as they too observed with interest.

Yugi and Amanda didn't even notice the audience that had now gather to watch their little squabble.

Yami was terribly worried for his 'abuio' yet was confused over what was occurring; Royu simply watched wide-eyed in fear for his friend's life; while Marik was torn between being concerned and amused. Malik snorted, and if he could he would raise an eyebrow as he watched this wild little imp yell profanities, some of which were even new to him, and throw things that she should even be able to lift. Bakura smirked snidely as he bit back a cruel chuckle at seeing the pharaoh's former vessel being assaulted by this small and very aggressive little girl.

The small peanut gallery watched for another moment as random objects sailed through the air.

At first the objects were harmless, pillows, plushies, notebooks, etc, but after another quick moment the game began to change when the small five foot girl began throwing things like large textbooks, a few extra alarm-clocks, and, to everybody's astonishment, a large wooden chair It sailed through the air only to crash into splinters a few feet from a petrified Yugi.

Still unfortunately for Yugi though a few of these items of choice would indeed hit the poor and dazed king of games, who would only have mere seconds on his feet before being hit again and again and again, square in the center of his forehead each time, before getting back up only to repeat the process in a few seconds.

"What in the name of Ra-" Marik trailed off.

'THUMP!'

"Oh my-" Royu gasped.

'CRASH!'

"Amusing-" Malik deadpanned.

'BOOM!'

"Indeed-" Bakura smirked.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as the feline bound pharaoh bounded towards his partner as the dust began to settle.

Amanda soon ran out of objects to throw and thankfully Yugi got a quick breather in. Yugi blinked as he heard a series of loud cat yowls and turned just in time to his yami bound over to him, feline form and all.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned as he rubbed his tender face again and froze for a moment as it dawned on him.

"I'm back to normal?! H-How? What about you? Why is everyone still a cat, and…why is so cold in here?" Yugi quickly spun around to assure himself and he blushed terribly once he realized another starling fact that was practically glaring him in the face.

Yugi made a noise that sounded like a strangled squeak before he cocooned himself in the fallen cream colored sheets that he had taken down with him in his disastrous pilgrimage from the girl's bed to face his new enemy, the floor.

Everyone sweat dropped at this, wondering how he had missed that vital piece of information.

"Yugi calm down." Yami tried instructing but all yugi could understand was a few growls and 'meows'.

"Ah Atem, I can't understand you at all!" Yugi panicked. Marik and Royu's eyes widened, both never having known the pharaoh's real name before he had gone to the afterlife. Mark sneered and Bakura rolled his eyes. Yami swore in ancient Egyptian when he realized that yugi couldn't understand him in this form.

Yugi looked around and after seeing no one else back to normal he sighed sadly.

"Now what? Why is no one else back to normal?" He wondered out loud as he turned questioningly to his yami. Atem shrugged his shoulders the best a cat could possibly do as the ancient pharaoh pounded a more pressing question in his mind. Suddenly everyone began thinking the same thing.

"How in Ra's name did Yugi turn back to normal?" Marik wondered out loud as he wandered up to yugi's other side. Yami glanced over to the sandy blonde cat before looking to yugi. Royu by this time had been thinking and doing the same as Marik. He looked as well to yugi. Yugi noticed the intense and otherwise questioning stares of his three friends and sighed.

"I don't remember turning back to normal guys, I just, kind of, woke up like this…" yugi trailed off not sure of what was happening either.

Meanwhile, Amanda watched this scene from across the now destroyed bedroom with a small frown and an eyebrow quirked. She too was wondering what was happening. She studied the scene before realizing that the small, hapless, but still naked, boy wasn't a real threat to her. She sighed before rubbing her eyes warily.

Everyone looked over to her, having almost completely forgotten she was still standing there. Yugi gulped as he place a hand over his now bruised forehead, ready to run if she picked up another heavy object.

"So…you wanna explain who you are and perhaps how you managed to crawl into bed with me?" Amanda mused as she leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms patiently as she watched the strange boy and cats from across her bedroom. Yugi's face turned various shades of scarlet as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before clearing his throat.

"U-um, you're n-not going to throw anything else at me a-are you?" He looked up shyly at the girl before him. She tilted her head to one side and raised one of her eyebrows to the ceiling as she seemed to actually think about the question.

"Hmm, maybe not…let's see how good your answer is first." Amanda mused as she tapped a finger to her chin and glanced back at him. Yugi gulped once more, all the blood draining from his face, as he began rushing to explain.

"W-well my name is Yugi Moto, and these are my friends-" He gestured to the three cats next to him. He chuckled sheepishly at the girl's incredulous expression. "-and um, well I know this is really strange but we're, kind of, sort of, not all really cats…" He fumbled over his words as he trailed off, not really sure of how to explain this one.

"-and um, as waking up next to you, well, I went to go check if you were alright yesterday after you got… attacked and I guess I fell asleep on your pillow-and your pillow was really comfy and uh pleasedon'tkillme!" He finished in a rush before looking away as he was afraid of the dangerous glint in the girl's hazel eyes as she studied him like a hawk.

After a tense quiet moment yugi looked back at the girl to see her reaction.

Amanda simply stood there, unimpressed.

Suddenly she started towards him and in a few quick strides, she knelt right in front of him. Yugi froze, slightly afraid as she raised her hand. Yami's warning hiss died in his throat as Amanda simply fingered the tips of yugi's outrageously spiky hair before rubbing the top of yugi's spiky head in a comforting gesture.

"Well then, sorry about beating you up there Yugi" Amanda apologized as she stood up and offered him a hand. All of Yugi's, Royu's, and Marik's jaws nearly hit the ground in disbelief at the girl's complete mood change.

"Y-y-you b-believe me!" Yugi exclaimed in shock as Amanda quirked an eyebrow.

"Well duh, of course I do. After all-" Amanda reached out to ruff his hair and she smirked lazily.

"There is no way in heaven or hell I can image anyone else with hair like this" She laughed out loud at Yugi's comical expression and he blushed even harder. Yami chuckled at his abuio's mortified expression, Marik sniggered, and Royu merely offered a small smile. After offering her hand again, Amanda hoisted Yugi up to his feet. Suddenly she frowned as she looked closer at the boy's face, seeming to remember something.

"Wait here" Amanda said simply before calmly walking out the door while sidestepping Malik and Bakura. After a moment of odd noises and a few choice words aimed at a door, she returned and tossed something at yugi again, this time it landed by his feet.

"Get dressed" was all she said before leaving and shutting the door promptly behind her. They blinked as yugi picked up the clothes a studied them. After finding a bathroom and getting dressed Yugi emerged in surprisingly fitting clothes, a dark blue T-shirt with a picture of odd looking writing* and a pair of large grey gym shorts. He looked over to his friends and with that they all walked back out into the hallway and into the living room.

Amanda stood in the center of the room, staring intently at something as they came in. Upon hearing the boy's, Yugi was it?, light foot falls Amanda turned around and pointed to the plush beige sofa.

"Sit down" She commanded as she sat on a black ottoman across the sofa.

Yugi blinked owlishly at the girl's sudden cold tone. Yugi fidgeted under the intense stare and he tried to avoid the girl's cold, harsh, yet faraway gaze. Yugi began raking his brain, trying to figure out what had suddenly made his newfound host so distant and cold towards him. He suddenly jumped as he felt a burning sensation against his cheek.

"Ah!" Yugi yelped as he clutched his face in surprise.  
>"Hey, calm down would you" Amanda quickly caught his arm.<p>

"W-what was that for?" He whined. Amanda rolled her eyes teasingly as she produced a bottle in her hand and a damp rag in the other.

"I'm fixing up your face, don't you remember that I nailed you pretty good in the face a couple times? Unless you want your face to look even more beat up." She lowered her voice as she said the last part, more towards herself then anything. Yugi heard it anyway and fear flashed across his face briefly as he recounted those painfully fresh memories. Amanda noticed the tense little duelist and she feared he would bolt out of her living room like a bat out of hell by the way he was looking at her, like she would eat him as her mid-night snack.

"H-hey, I didn't mean it like that. You just need to relax and-HOLD STILL!" Amanda yelled as quickly lunged after Yugi when he suddenly tried to bolt. Like a lioness pouncing onto her prey, Amanda caught the fleeing boy and quickly held him down. He struggled for a bit as she rolled her eyes, now even more annoyed.

Marik fell over laughing uncontrollably beside a giggling Royu and Yami tried hard not to crack a smile as Yugi pleaded for his help.

"Sorry Yugi, I cannot interfere. After all it is for your health" Yami chided teasingly as his tail twitched in restrained amusement. Even though Yugi couldn't understand anything Yami was saying he got the general gist and he tried to glare as best as he could, in the end failing miserably and being reduced to pouting.

"Thanks guys, thanks…" He sulked.

Yugi whined miserably and blushed redder than a tomato as Amanda sat on top of him, successfully pinning his arms down so he couldn't block her quick dabs with alcohol soaked cottons and possibly escape again. Amanda grinned in satisfaction as she finished and placed the last cartoon featured Band-Aid across the King of Games' flaming cheek.

They were Pokémon themed with little images of Pikachu, Charmander, and Bulbasor dotted across they're bright backgrounds; that were now dotted out all over Yugi's face. Amanda smirked and her eyes danced with mischief as she pulled Yugi off the floor for the second time that morning and inspected her work with a nod of approval.

"Much better" she mused as yugi ducked his head in shame. Afterwards they all sat on the coach as a still embarrassed beyond belief Yugi struggled to explain what was happening to the girl.

"Alright so explain to me again who you all are exactly." Amanda mused as she sat opposite from everyone atop the black ottoman with her legs crossed.

Yugi grinned slightly, glad she wasn't hitting him or pinning him to the ground for once, as he held the mug of hot cocoa, his host insisted he have, in his hands. She said something about it calming down the nerves, though Yugi was afraid she might need it more after what he was about to tell her.

"Ok. Well I alright told you my name was Yugi Moto and these are my friends, Ya-I mean Atem", he explained as he pointed to the regal looking tri-colored cat who offered a small nod of his head. Amanda nodded her head as well as offered him a small simile.

"Royu" Yugi pointed time to the snow colored kitten who had been sitting closer to the edge of the sofa as he fiddled with his bandaged paw. Royu looked up and said a warm 'hello' but all Amanda could hear was a soft 'meow' aimed at her. Amanda smiled never the less at him and greeted him right back.

"-and Marik." Yugi finished as she pointed to the last of the trio surrounding them. The sandy blond kitten simply yawned once as he rolled over from his laid down position on his stomach to lying on his back and somehow he waved at her. Amanda chuckled lightly at the cat-boy's lazy attitude and waved back.

"Ok then , nice to meet cha!"

Amanda then looked over at the other two cats, the devil duo, she had nicknamed them, and jabbed her thumb in their direction.

"What about those two?" She asked. Yugi's eyes widened and Yami, Royu, and Marik all stiffened at once.

"U-u-umm…" Yugi stuttered out. Amanda gave him a questioning glance but threw it out the window as she called over to them.

"Oye, you two!" She called over to them. Malik turned to face her and Bakura simply narrowed his eyes at the annoying girl.

"Why are you both over there being anti-social? Why don't you both come over here?" She offered, missing the small gasps from Yugi and Royu as well as the soft growls from Yami and Marik.

"Besides, you both owe an apology for being so damn rude yesterday and bringing on one of my episodes again."She huffed as she crossed her pale arms.

Bakura snarled directly at her and jumped gracefully from the dining table as he began stalking towards that wretched, insufferable, little brat.

Unfortunately for the Thief King, Yami Malik beat to it as he suddenly appeared next to the girl's leg and with a quick swipe, he dug his pointed claws deep into her calf.

"The hell!" She yelled before kicking at Dark Malik. He jumped away before she could strike him, smirking to himself as he licked his bloodied claws.

"You little shit" She accused as she pointed at him. Malik scowled dangerously at this.

"You're smirking aren't you?!" She snapped with a growl. Suddenly she spotted the other incoming danger from the corner of her eye and whirled around on the equally smirking King of Thieves.

"Don't you even dare try it, or I'll kick your ass back down to hell where it belongs Fluffy" She spoke menacingly towards Bakura as she stalked over to the bathroom to find some more bandages and clean the blood running down her leg. Bakura simply stood there in rage and shock after the pathetic little wrench had threatened him.

_'Fluffy?! How dare she degrade and threaten me! I'm going to rip apart her soul and fed it to the never ending shadows'_ He snarled to himself.

After a quick moment Amanda emerged from the bathroom with a slightly bloody towel wrapped around her left calf. She muttered dark thoughts to herself of torturing those two wildly spiky balls of fluff she now knew were in fact two extremely testy men. Yugi ran over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked, guilt written all over his face. "I-I should have warned you sooner, those two are actually very evil spirits. The yellow one is Malik and the white one is Bakura. They are really dangerous, even if they are still just cats." Yugi frowned guilty as he started at the girl's banged leg. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, it is just a scratch nothing I can't fix with some Neosporin and some Band-Aids" She grinned childishly as she patted his shoulder. "See look, I even put the same ones you have on" She smirked as she pointed to her leg as she took off the now-stained towel. Yugi laughed nervously, feeling slightly better.

"Ah, really?" She kept grinning as they say back down.

"Yep, we'll suffer the unbearable embarrassment together" She posed cheesly as Yugi stifled another chuckle.

Royu sighed and Marik shook his head at this strange new girl. They both watched for a while as she tried cheering up Yugi with jokes while Yami was arguing with the two evil spirits in the background.

Oh, if only she really knew who she had royally pissed off.

"Alright, back to business I guess…" Amanda mused but suddenly remembered something as she hit her forehead sheepishly.

"Yesh- you've all told me you're names and I still haven't given you mine!" She held out her hand to Yugi. "It's Amanda, Amanda Ginozokai or Gin if you prefer" she explained as Yugi grinned excitedly.

"So you're family is Japanese?"

"Well sort of, my real Dad is but my Mum was born in Spain and I'm actually American." Yugi's eyes widened slightly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I know it doesn't really make sense, but I took on both their last names and nationalities for traveling benefits, so yea..." She trailed off awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head in thought.

"Oh? So if you are American where are we?" At this Amanda blinked owlishly for a minute before face-palming again.

"Oh great-" She muttered into her hand. Yugi frowned worriedly.

"Are we in the states?" He asked nervously as he bit his lip, not liking where this was going. Amanda groaned once more into her hands before looking back at Yugi.

"Err yea, you are, in the state of Florida to be exact." She confirmed before she peaked out from under her bangs to see their reactions.

It was just like she imagined it would be.

Yugi sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock and with some fear shinning through his wide violet orbs. Atem stood still like a statue at his partner's reaction and frowned deeply.

Royu started wide eyed in a mixture of horror and astonishment.

Marik's jaw dropped, much like yugi's, and deep settled confusion and annoyance flashed over his lilac colored irises.

Bakura and Malik displayed no reaction to this piece of information, though they felt deeply annoyed that they weren't aware of anything anymore.

"H-how did we get all the way over here?!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami looked concerned as he nudged Yugi's hand, signaling his former host to calm down.

Amanda shook her head.

"And here I thought you would be more worried about how you were all turned into cats." She mumbled to herself.

"That too!" Yugi suddenly jumped up.

"Amanda thank you a lot but I need to ask you something really important!" Yugi paused as he took a deep breath.

"D-do you know anything about something called the Millennium Items or the Shadow Realm?" Amanda's eyebrows shot up as everyone froze.

The atmosphere of the room changed so abruptly that Amanda felt as if she could cut it with a blunt spoon if she really felt like it. She cautiously looked around at the stiff figures that were all staring at her intently. She felt beyond extremely uncomfortable and a tad skirmish.

"Shadow Realm? Millennium Items?...hmmm." Amanda rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Everyone held their breath as they waited in tense anticipation. She closed her hazel eyes as she thought.

"Hmmm, tell me yugi would this have anything to do with that wired shadow thing that beat the crap out of me yesterday?" Yugi stiffened even more and his face was pale.

"Maybe…" Yugi admitted as his brows furrowed in worry. "Gin-chan?"

She crossed her arms as she looked back at Yugi, her eyes were strangely distant and cold again.

"The Eye" she spoke up simply. Yugi frowned in puzzlement again.

"What?-"

"The eye, the one that keeps appearing on everyone's foreheads. That eye. I know that eye" She muttered before suddenly getting up and rummaging through her nearby kitchen again. Marik growled in frustration.

"She's not making any sense."

She brought back something in her hand. Holding it up so they could see, they all realized that it was the same bottle that the girl had used in their first encounter after she had fainted. The thick liquid inside filled only half the amber-colored glass bottle but on the bottle itself one could see a very plain symbol of the notorious golden eye of Hours on its smooth surface.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How-What-Why?!" Yugi sputtered. Amanda shook her head.

"Sorry Moto-san I don't have any answers for you, only more questions." She responded before sitting the heavy bottle down beside her.

Yami sighed warily.

Yugi opened his mouth after a moment to continue asking questions but an abrupt hissing sound suddenly penetrated the silence and an inexplicable darkness began filling the room...

* * *

><p>-And that's a wrap!<p>

So what do you think? I'd love to hear from you all, and like I said up top, "Review and Message if you have questions or wanna show some love for this story!" Constructive reviews are welcome and if I go to too OC with anybody just let me know. Thanks again!

-Mara Gin


End file.
